The purpose of this research study is to determine if filtering the blood to remove white blood cells will make a difference in the severity of the HIV disease. The study will also measure whether the level of HIV or other viruses such as cytomegalovirus (CMV) in your blood changes after blood transfusions. Filtered blood is used commonly in patients who are prone to transfusion reactions. Although blood transfusions are common in people with AIDS or HIV infection, there has been little study of the consequences of blood transfusions in these patients. A laboratory study has show that a blood transfusion may temporarily increase the level of HIV virus in the blood stream, perhaps because of the small number of white blood cells contained in the blood transfusion.